bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
James Simon
James Simon is as cold as he is deadly. He has been a fullbringer for a long time, though has only learned the nature of his abilites (and the existence of the Spirit World) since joining up with Xcution. His previous service in the military has trained him to be efficient and heartless. He doesn't see eye to eye with authority, unless that authority has shown him personally why it is the authority. Underneath his thick skin, James has an intense love for two things. His brother and his paycheck. Growing up poor imbued a selfish avarice in his heart, but his brother is the only man he has said he would die for. Though that same feeling grows for some members of his new family. Appearance Dark Brown hair. Short style, nothing too fancy. has a short, well groomed beard. Athletic build, in shape but not jacked out of his mind. Wears khaki cargo pants and boots. Flannel shirt that always has the sleeves rolled up. James is appears to be 35. Personality Cunning. James is a strategist. He is a supreme battle tactician and his blood is cold. Not very emotional, he does not have any family and has raised himself alone. Will be excessively cold or rude if he feels too much attachment is being created. However, those that have impressed him in combat, become the few that really get to know him. Fullbring “I am become Death” James has the ability to use up to 90% of his brain at any one time. This makes him brilliant on the battlefield and during interrogations. He also has a minor healing factor. He cannot regenerate limbs, but he might survive a blow that would be fatal to an average person. While he is using his Fullbring, he is a death machine. While not omnipotent, he becomes an incredible force in battle. He is an expert at using Bringer light to enhance speed and movement. He is strong, fast, and is an excellent weapons user. His preferred weapon is a staff. The staff he carries is telescopic and can extend or retract anywhere from 8 inches to 6 and a half feet. He is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Manipulations *Bringer Cannon (Name is a working progress): **James forms his hand into a gun, with his index and middle finger making an "L" with his thumb. (This is a flame manipulation) The flame will form a small ball (bullet) at the tip of his two fingers. Depending on how much reiatsu he is pumping into the technique, decides the color of the flame. Coolest to hottest being, yellow, orange, red, blue. He uses bringer bullet to propel the flame at high speed toward the target. The larger the round, the less accurate but more powerful at close range, the smaller, the more accurate and more powerful at long range. He can do this with both hands at once, separately or combined. If combined, the shot is multiplied in power. The Other : Under extreme duress/excitement, James can become "lost" in combat. This change in form enacts a 30% increase in all base abilities. However, this boost in power is accompanied by an inability to distinguish friend from foe and an extremely merciless persona. This is actually the manifestation of James's inner anguish taking control of his will. James will at all costs attempt to keep this wrathful being in check, but it is not always possible. This form will last 5 turns and a 15% debuff on all stats immediately follows the reversion. This debuff will last another 5 turns. Strengths Battle. Knows how to kill and does it mercilessly. He is very strong, very fast, a brilliant tactician, well versed in combat, and has quick reflexes. A true weapon. Weaknesses Does not play well with others. Respects those that are strong, but often has trouble taking orders from one he does not like. Also, he has no kido-type ability. There is nothing “spiritual/magical” about James. He has little to no knowledge of Shinigami or Hollows and is skeptical of everything. James does not carry any ranged weaponry. Seeing as he is a close-quarters master, he would be at a disadvantage from ranged attacks. He is a killing machine but can become blood crazed and cannot distinguish friend from foe. Backstory James Simon grew up in an orphanage in Little Rock, Arkansas. At the age of 16 he began to develop a higher brain capacity and physical attributes. He ran from the orphanage and survived as best he could in the Ozark mountains of Northern Arkansas. His Fullbring began to manifest itself through a bandana that was the only thing his parents left for him at the orphanage. After training and becoming a powerful Fullbringer, he sold his services to Uncle Sam and was part of many Secret Operations around the world. After an incident where he lost control and went into a blood craze, in which he killed the target insurgents, the civilians of the local village, and all the men in his unit, he was made a fugitive of the US. He was contacted by Xcution after another incident in which he utterly destroyed an American military base in New Mexico.